


Unconventional game

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Series: Marios&Thomas [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次聚会上穆勒喝醉了被四个马里奥给5P了的丧心病狂的文，脑洞来自一位朋友，不能接受请快关闭还来得及，CP洁癖就不要挑战了，很黄暴</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional game

聚会。  
穆勒喜欢聚会。  
尤其是热闹的聚会。

当穆勒被灌下不知道是第几杯酒的时候他开始有点晕了，他感到思维有点迟钝，甚至忘了自己目前参加的是一个什么性质的聚会。他只记得当他接到邀请时得知参与的人数相当之多，这让他兴奋无比，难得的假期，难得的狂欢，让他几乎没多想就应允了下来。

他端着空空的杯子迷迷糊糊地跌坐到一边的椅子里，戈麦斯在不远处的人群里和别人交谈着，回头看到穆勒已经醉了，就放下手里的酒从拥挤的人群里抽出身去看看小家伙状态怎么样。

“托马斯，你还好么？”他拍拍那张有点泛红的脸，摸上去热热的，看来是已经醉得很厉害了。

迷糊中的毛头小子抬头看了一会才反应过来眼前站着的人是谁，他眨巴着迷茫的眼睛，“马里奥……我有点不舒服，我想回去了。”

“你糊涂了，这里是郊区，我们要回去得等明天天亮了才行呢。”戈麦斯觉得有点好笑，宠溺地揉了揉他的头发，“难受我们就去游戏室待一会吧，先不在这个地方玩了好么？”穆勒用不怎么清醒的头脑想了想，觉得是个不错的主意，乖乖地起身让戈麦斯扶着他去游戏室了。

游戏室里很大，有各式各样的棋牌和游戏机，还有桌球，贴着墙边有张看起来很舒服的沙发。屋子里已经有几个人在玩着游戏了，格策和曼祖基奇坐在沙发上在玩着XBOX，巴洛特利在另一边掷飞镖玩。他们看着二人进来都热情地打了招呼，格策见戈麦斯旁边醉酒了的小子有点站不住，就往旁边挪了挪给他们让了点地方。可是空间还是有点小，于是戈麦斯就让穆勒坐在自己腿上将就着坐在了边上。

“你们这是在玩HALO吗……？”穆勒刚坐下没多久就揪着格策的衣角问这问那，格策手里专注着操作有点应接不暇，只能有一句每一句地回应他。穆勒见人家并没有太多精力应付自己就闭了嘴专心看着游戏画面。过一会还是安静不下来，就起来自己跑到电视旁边看有什么可以玩，他把柜子里的盒子拖出来，在里面东翻西找，翻着翻着他突然兴奋地喊起来：“马里奥马里奥！看我找到了什么！”几个马里奥同时朝他投去了视线，但是他本人仍然毫无反应地继续摆弄着手里的东西，戈麦斯无奈地扯扯嘴角，起身过去看他到底发现了什么。

穆勒小心地擦着盒子上的灰尘，激动地说：“看！FC！超古旧的家用机，没想到这里还有！而且还有一些游戏卡，不知道能不能玩了。”

曼祖基奇和格策已经打完了一局，闻言也凑了过去，巴洛特利看了看说：“FC的话，现在很多机型上都有模拟器啊，为什么还要在这玩呢。”

“那不一样啊！”穆勒立刻反驳道，“模拟器和实机怎么都是不一样的！”他抬头看看周围的几个人，最后目光锁定在戈麦斯的脸上，“马里奥……啊，这么多马里奥……那现在叫你戈麦斯好了……你来陪我玩这个好不好？”

被缠着陪玩的戈麦斯无力地笑笑，叹了口气，“我不会玩FC啊。”

“那……”穆勒扫视了一圈，“那曼祖基奇来陪我玩好吗？你应该接触过FC的吧？”

曼祖基奇点点头，他接过对方递来的一个手柄，“不过那都是很久以前的事情了，我得先熟练熟练，你要玩什么？”

“唔……还不少呢，我看看……诶！有超级马里奥！”穆勒惊喜地抽出一张卡带，“这么多马里奥，我们不如来玩这个。”说着他又冲着格策和巴洛特利笑，“你们看一会就知道怎么玩了！一会也可以来试试。”

几个人准备好之后就纷纷坐下了，穆勒仍然是坐在戈麦斯的腿上，他这会儿好像酒劲过了似的，激动地抓着手柄喊着要玩player1，曼祖基奇也不和他抢，接下player2的角色路易基。

穆勒玩着玩着就投入了进去，伴着游戏的进展还时不时地喊叫欢呼，不老实地扭来扭去。抱着他的戈麦斯渐渐地觉得有点不妙，这个没有自觉的家伙坐在他腿上还动来动去，这让他觉得自己的某个部位被蹭得很不舒服，而且穆勒因为醉酒的缘故，体温有点高，抱起来暖烘烘的非常舒服，戈麦斯有点绷不住地呼吸粗重起来。

“托马斯，我去一下洗手间，你先和他们玩。”戈麦斯拍了下他的后背示意他起来，玩的入神的小伙子没回头，直接起身让他自己出去。

洗手间就在游戏室对面，进了门戈麦斯直接拧开水龙头向自己脸上泼了把水，他想利用凉水来给自己降温，来压下身体里的躁动。他努力地不去想它，开始想一些别的事情来分散注意力。但是他想了一会，脑袋里全是穆勒暖暖的身体和毛茸茸地蹭着自己的头发，惹得下半身越发胀痛起来。他郁闷得狠狠地往洗手台上捶了一拳，虽然很想解决一下问题，但是出于种种考虑他又不敢就直接在这自慰。

忽然门外传来了穆勒有点吵闹的声音，他一怔才想起来自己没有反锁，外面的人已经嘟囔着走到了门口，“你好了吗戈麦斯……唔我有点想吐——我直接进去了啊。”

戈麦斯回头看见穆勒已经进来了，他的脸色有点不太好，跌跌撞撞地直接走到洗手池边就吐了出来，咳嗽得好像要把肺都咳出来了，黑发的青年因为突如其来的情况还有点茫然，但很快他反应过来，拍着穆勒的后背让他好受一点。

呕吐完的人看起来十分憔悴，他用清水漱着口并冲洗了一下洗手池，抬起头看向镜子里身后的人露出傻气的笑脸。关掉水龙头后穆勒撑着洗手台想站起来，奈何软绵绵的身体没什么力气，直接向旁边就歪斜了过去，戈麦斯急忙伸手去扶，可是已经晚了，重心偏移得太过厉害，两个人一起重重地摔倒在了地上。

二人的鼻息因此近到了一个暧昧的距离，穆勒还在晕眩中回不过神。戈麦斯看他的睫毛在暖黄色灯光的照射下在脸上投下一片阴影，眼圈因为刚刚的呕吐有点泛红，呼吸中带着点迷醉的酒精气息。刚刚也喝了不少酒但是一直没事的他好像一下子就醉了，他看着对方刚刚沾了水而有些湿润的嘴唇，有一种越发强烈的欲望在脑中膨胀起来。

理智的弦瞬间崩断。

不管那么多了。

“嗯……”

戈麦斯把身上人的脑袋按下来，他们的嘴唇触碰到了一起，穆勒迷糊地感到戈麦斯的舌头探入了自己的口腔，带着点辛辣的味道，因为酒精有点迟钝的感官只能感知到嘴巴里的舌头在搅动着，他没办法也不会回应，就一直被迫着和对方纠缠在一起，渐渐地他开始喘不过气，呼吸也变得急促起来。戈麦斯翻身把他压在地上，捧着他的脸颊亲吻得越来越狂乱，到最后几乎变成了啃噬，直到穆勒发出呜咽一样的抗议声他才结束这个吻。

戈麦斯逆着光，双手撑在穆勒头的两侧居高临下看着他，穆勒拼命调动起大脑来试图分析眼前的状况，但是对方没打算给他时间让他弄清楚，而是直接顺着他的嘴唇，脖颈向下而去。

戈麦斯喜欢用啃咬的方式来表达对穆勒的欲望，因为只要他稍微用点力气，对方就会发出幼兽一般急促的惊呼，那让他觉得很有意思。他把手从穆勒的衣服下摆伸进去——他今天穿的是卫衣，领口不能解开稍微有点遗憾。戈麦斯改从他的腰际向上，在他精瘦的腰上留下深深浅浅的齿痕，同时手在他覆着薄薄肌肉的胸膛上轻缓地摩挲着，这样若有若无的触碰反而更激发起情欲。穆勒胸前的肉蕾因为戈麦斯富有技巧的动作渐渐挺立起来，他扭动了一下身体但是又被牢牢按住。大脑好像开始充血，直到解开皮带扣的清脆声响在狭小的空间里响起。

“马里奥……！这里不行！”

“嗯？”伏在他身上的青年稍微抬了下眼皮，扫视过他的脸继续埋头下去，用力地扯下他的裤子和内裤褪至膝盖，反而成了束缚动作的工具，不给他丝毫挣动的机会。戈麦斯抬起穆勒的膝弯，在他的大腿内侧轻轻啄吻着，一系列动作刺激得穆勒浑身都战栗了起来，身下原本冰冷的瓷砖都被他的体温捂热，他徒劳地抓着戈麦斯的头发，将他打理得一丝不苟的发型弄乱，几缕头发散下来挡住了眼睛，让人看不清他此时的表情。

身下脆弱的部分被突然地握住，穆勒短促地叫了一声后马上捂住了自己的嘴，他还记得他们此时就在游戏室对面，怕自己的声音被其他三个人听见。但是已经晚了，马上格策的声音传了过来，隐约还能听到巴洛特利担心的问话。下一秒门被打开，询问和招呼的声音戛然而止，气氛变得异常诡异，格策睁大了眼睛看着洗手间里混乱的场景，迅速红了脸，曼祖基奇则有点尴尬地别过头。

“呜……马里奥……”穆勒此时不知道是推开身上的人好，还是不推得好，他现在的视野被戈麦斯挡住无法看见门外的情况，几个人都没有说话，但是他隐约感觉到这不只是尴尬的因素，还有什么危险的信号。

“你不是很喜欢超级马里奥这个游戏么，现在在这里陪你玩的不只有一个人了，”良久，沉默被打破，还是戈麦斯开了口，声音比平日更加低沉，他回头看了一眼，“……now 5 players。”

格策有点犹豫地开口：“这，这不好吧？”一边的巴洛特利低下头咽了口口水。戈麦斯坐起身顺便把穆勒拉起来，贴着他的后背让他面对着门口，穆勒因为羞耻和害怕不敢抬头看站在门边的几个人。戈麦斯在他耳后缓慢地舔了一下，看向几人，竟然一瞬间有了种炫耀的心理，他挑起右边嘴角，“当真？那我们就两个人继续了。”

穆勒哆嗦着看着他们向着自己走过来下意识想后退，却忘了身后戈麦斯牢牢地控制着他。戈麦斯把他的卫衣脱掉就势蒙住了他的眼睛，“这样也许能让你不那么害怕。”

“这可将要比FC上的超级马里奥有趣多了……”

“咔哒”门反锁的声音。

 

“不……不……！”穆勒无力地抗议着，眼前陷入一片黑暗，他感到好几只手贴上了自己的身体。因为没有了视觉，其余的感官变得更加敏锐，而且他不能对即将到来的动作做出任何准备，任何细微的动作都让他感到无比的难耐。

右边的胸口被舔舐着，被舔过的地方留下的唾液因为蒸发带走了温度，在皮肤上激起了一片疙瘩。穆勒缩了缩身体，接着他感到裤子被完全地脱了下去，双腿被向两旁分开，而且似乎是被两个人……他拼命地想并拢但是徒劳无功，刚想说点什么，就有两根手指插进了自己口中。

“舔湿它们。”戈麦斯的声音在耳边响起。

什么也看不见，发不出声音，也动不了，穆勒难过又愤怒，他想咬下去，戈麦斯像是洞察了他的想法似的，立刻死死扣住了他的下颌，“别做自不量力的事情。”

刚刚被抚慰的下身被重新握住，和戈麦斯不一样，力道更重而且手法更粗糙，甚至让他感到疼痛，在全身游走的几只手一刻不停地点着火。舌头被口中的手指挑逗着，这让他只能发出含糊不清的声音，口水从他无法闭合的嘴里流下来，然后戈麦斯把手指抽了出去。穆勒刚想松一口气，身体就被一只有力的手托了起来，那几根手指顺势探进了身后的穴口。突如其来的刺激和疼痛让他弓起了身子，不由自主地收紧了肌肉，戈麦斯一边在里面搅动扩张着一边用温柔的语气安抚般地低语着：“放松，放松亲爱的，不然你会受伤的。”

那种感觉真是太奇怪了，身前的人似乎不满于他的分心手上又加了一分力，他疼的说不出话，完全没有了快感，他没办法同时应对这么多。身后的手指突然碰到了他身体里的某一点，穆勒触电一样弹了一下，低沉的笑声从后面传来，随后那几根手指也退出了他的身体。

“我不打算让你只被手指就操弄到高潮的。”

炽热的硬物贴上了穆勒的股缝，他顿时僵住了身体，那是什么他再清楚不过，但抗议的话语被突然欺上的嘴唇封堵回了口中，他只能任由那滚烫的性器一点点进入自己的体内。和手指完全不同，即使刚刚被做了润滑，进入的时候他还是觉得后庭像被撕裂一样，整个人都几乎被填满了，肠壁被迫紧紧贴合着对方，甚至能感受到它突突的跳动。

嘴唇被松开，穆勒无力地发出一声低吟，他颤抖着肩膀直不起身。对方还没有开始抽插，但是充斥在体内的感觉还是异常难受，自己的性器也随之疲软下来。可能是看他进不了状态，挑逗着他的动作变得卖力起来，胸口的肉蕾被同时含在温热的唇舌间，他觉得自己要爆炸了。

“我开始动了。”

即使已经做好了心理准备，但戈麦斯动起来的时候他还是被刺激得难以自控，大腿根无法抑制地颤抖起来，他强咬着下唇努力不发出声音，肉体撞击的声音却越发清晰，啧啧的水声也随着动作的逐渐加大而更加刺耳地敲击在他的鼓膜上。深入他身体的部分每一次都比前一次更深更用力，像是要贯穿他的身体似的，连他肠壁上的褶皱都被粗暴的动作碾平。

“……真厉害，全部都吞进去了。”

而他只能欺骗自己当没有听到那句话。

戈麦斯似乎在尝试寻找着刚才的那个点，他不停地变化着角度戳刺着，穆勒怀着一丝侥幸希望他不要找到，可就在这么想着的时候戈麦斯成功了，他恰好重重地顶了上去，一阵强烈的快感迅速由那点蔓延开来，游走到全身。

“啊啊啊！”他一时没有忍住大声地叫了出来，徒劳地瞪大眼睛，即使他什么也看不到。

“找到了。”带着点得意的声音轻快地说着，像是认准了那一点一样，每一下都准确无误地狠狠顶在上面，全部的感觉好像都集中在结合的部位，快感爆棚一样源源不断地传来，刺激得他脚趾都蜷缩了起来，全身的肌肤都泛着粉色，在酒精和热度的蒸腾下大脑也被麻醉当机。

一阵温热的感觉聚集在眼角，汇聚成泪滴，刚刚流出眼眶就被眼前的布料迅速吸收。

“他好像快要到了。”

“嗯，换我吧。”握着他阴茎的手离开了，但是进出在他身体里的动作随之越来越猛烈起来，同时一直扶在他身后的那只手抚上了他的欲望撸动起来，穆勒觉得自己的意识已经快要远离自己而去了。就在他感到自己快要到了的时候出口突然被堵住，无法发泄的痛楚让他疯狂地挣扎起来。

“呃啊……好难受……拿开……拿开！”

“我会让你高潮的。”戈麦斯引诱着他缓缓地说。

随着剧烈的几下冲撞，对方的体液尽数喷溅在他体内，同时对他的控制也松开了，忍耐多时的欲望颤抖着喷射出白浊的液体。穆勒感到如释重负，发泄的满足之后，空虚和寒冷渐渐袭来。

入侵者从他的身体里抽出，体内的液体被顺势带了出来。穆勒脱力地向前软倒，又被几个人接住。他听到一阵摩擦的声音和脚步声，然后他被扶了起来，推在墙上。虽然双腿仍无力无法站立，但夹在身前的人和墙壁之间并不会滑下去。他光裸的后背贴在墙上感到冰冷又坚硬，而对方贴心地在他背后垫上了一件衣服。

“小家伙，累了么。”

……曼祖基奇的声音。

和刚刚不一样，他调情的动作优雅而另类。曼祖基奇用拇指的指腹恰到好处地顺着穆勒身上肌理的线条游走按摩，很舒服也很让人沉醉，让他不自觉地发出疲惫又带着点迷醉的叹息声。

“唔……哈嗯……”穆勒仰起头，感到喉结被轻轻啃咬着，对方的手现在在他酸软的腰间揉捏着，缓解了部分不适的感觉，正当他放松下来时，曼祖基奇挺身将自己送进他的身体。

因为刚刚才使用过，穴口不像第一次进入时那么紧张，几乎没什么阻碍就吞进了对方。穆勒被突然的进入刺激到，用力抓紧了入侵者的肩膀。曼祖基奇开始只是轻轻地抽动着，他扳起穆勒的大腿，将他的腿扣在自己腰间，这样的姿势让深埋在他体内的部分进入到了一个更深的深度。承受的一方因为没有了稳定的支撑只得紧紧抱住对方，他觉得自己整个人都被牢牢钉在这根肉刃上，又由于重力的缘故，这种感觉无比强烈。这个体位让穆勒几乎使不上力气，曼祖基奇只能自己托着他起伏。而他自己的性器因为在二人中间被摩擦挤压着竟也有抬头的趋势。

“啊……呜不，太、太深……啊！”

没有回答他，曼祖基奇只是摆动着腰胯，有力地进出在他的体内，残留的精液随着反复的动作流出，顺着腿根滴落在地面上。似乎是适应了快感，穆勒的反应也不像刚才那么抗拒了，他甚至开始尝试着生涩地配合着动几下，这让入侵者十分惊喜也更加卖力。

穆勒全身都被快感充盈了，没多久就射了出来。曼祖基奇没有射在他体内，他在临近的时候抽离了他的身体，将热液洒在了穆勒的股间和小腹上。遮挡着他眼睛的衣服因为刚刚的一阵疯狂已经松动了，年长者就顺手解开了系在他脑后的结，衣服滑落在地上，他看着穆勒红红的眼睛，在湿润的眼角擦了擦，扶着他靠墙坐下，起身退到一边。刚刚沉浸在情潮的余韵中的穆勒转头看到一边站着的格策和巴洛特利，立刻紧张起来，二人对视一眼，向他走去。

“别、别过来！别过来了……！”穆勒惊恐地缩到墙角，被二人一人一条胳膊拎了出来，巴洛特利坐在洗手台上，把瑟瑟发抖的青年固定在自己腿上，格策将穆勒的腿抬高架起在自己肩膀上，犹豫着看向旁边的人。

“两个一起？”戈麦斯挑起眉毛，“不过注意点别太过。”

“大概就像你刚才说的那样呢……”格策有点不好意思地开口，“看一会，就知道怎么做了。”

“不是这样的……不能这样！”穆勒的声音已经有点嘶哑，他拼命反抗，他害怕这两个人一起进来，看着他们可怖的尺寸他认为自己甚至会因此而死。

不顾他的抗争，巴洛特利先一口气插了进去，穆勒差点翻了白眼，他有被顶到了内脏的错觉，刚刚已经恢复了的胃袋似乎又灼烧起来。格策看着他被侵犯的小穴吞吐着容纳进狰狞的性器，不由得咽了口唾沫，他强忍了一会，在本来就很吃力的穴口插入一根手指，这下入口被完全撑开，变得光滑而没有一丝褶皱。

“唔啊——！啊不……疼！”穆勒带着点哭腔地叫出来，他不停摇着头，全身汗湿，额前的刘海被沾湿成一簇簇的，眼角有点点亮光，看起来格外可怜。格策咬咬牙，继续塞入更多的手指，尽力扩张着。

渐渐地穆勒没有力气反抗了，当格策强硬地进入的时候他已经无力发出声音，只能泄露出轻微的，将肺里的空气挤出一般的气声。巴洛特利在他的背上咬出细小的伤口，他只感到疼，全身都疼。他无法形容那种滋味，他从来没有过那么真实的感受，同时又觉得那么不真实。同时容纳了两根性器的穴口已经麻木，他的股间因为刚才的几次交合变得一片湿滑，而入侵者仍然不知疲倦地混着黏糊糊的精液在他身体深处操弄着。格策手里没有忘记抚慰着他，可他此时什么也射不出来了，只能稀薄地流出几滴透明的黏液，像被榨干一样疼痛。

他想自己脸上一定是空洞迷茫的表情，没有痛苦也没有难过。

他垂下头自己闭上了眼睛，放任自己随着二人的动作剧烈地摇晃着。一阵一阵地在昏迷和清醒中挣扎。

最后在醒着的间隙里他感到体内的部分将热液洒在身体深处，慢慢离开了他。穆勒感到一阵巨大的疲倦笼罩着他，他连睁眼的力气都没了。倒下去之前有个人抱住了他，有点粗糙的布料磨蹭着他情事后敏感的肌肤，有点疼，但是他没有多想就陷入了深深的黑暗。

 

醒过来的时候他觉得浑身散了架一样，他以为是宿醉带来的后遗症。旁边坐着戈麦斯，他在看一本书，见他醒了立刻凑过去问他感觉怎样。

“很不好……唔，全身都疼，我睡了多久？”

“六个小时，需要继续休息吗？”戈麦斯小心地问着。

“应该不用了……我做了一个糟糕的梦，我……我怕再睡会接着做那个梦。”

“……什么样的梦？”

穆勒把脸埋在手里不好意思地笑了，“我说是春梦你信吗？”

戈麦斯噗嗤一声笑了出来，“和我在一起这么久了，还欲求不满么？”

穆勒抬头想反驳，腰间一阵疼痛瞬间让他龇牙咧嘴变了表情，他揉揉肌肉，用小的几乎听不见的声音说：“很荒谬，梦见和你，格策，曼祖基奇和巴洛特利一起……”说了一半他偷偷观察戈麦斯的表情，见对方露出略微惊讶的神情但没有说话，才继续说：“我们几个一起5p了。”

听着的青年在心里松了口气，有点侥幸地揉了揉他的脸颊，看他因为舒服露出小猫一样的神情笑着说：“乖，你昨晚酒喝多玩的太累了，做了奇怪的梦，再休息一会吧。”

看着棕发的青年把半张脸藏在被子里只露眼睛目送自己离开，戈麦斯安慰地冲他展露一个微笑，然后在关上门的瞬间脸上恢复平静。

 

很好，和自己预想的一样。

他觉得那一切都只是一场梦而已。

 

 

引申结局：  
因为戈麦斯在带他回来的时候已经帮他洗过澡了，穆勒接下来的两天都没有再洗。

第三天晚饭过后他拿了毛巾去冲澡，但是在后背淋到水的时候总是有针扎一样的刺痛感，涂沐浴乳的时候更为严重。忍着不适的感觉他迅速洗完了走到镜子边查看自己的后背。

—— 一片一片的小小的细碎的伤口，有的已经结痂了，有的因为刚才的擦拭又渗出了点点血珠，他疑惑地伸手去试着触碰，有一种奇怪的感觉。

“咦？这是……？”

 

—The End—

**Author's Note:**

> 鉴于有朋友没看懂，好吧如果你想看  
> 关于结尾的解释：  
> 重点在最后几小段，戈麦斯的心理活动。  
> “很好，和自己预想的一样。  
> 他觉得那一切都只是一场梦而已。”  
> 戈麦斯早就预料到事情的发展了（从两人一起摔倒接吻才开始，之前一起喝酒打游戏都不算，那时候他还没有要上穆勒的打算），因为他对穆勒很了解，知道穆勒喝完酒醉了之后会断片，忘记之前的事情，而且很信任他，相信自己对他说的话。所以他在卫生间里和穆勒调情被发现的时候，做出了邀请另外三位一起5P的举动。所有发生的一切都在他的掌控下，他就不会害怕事后可能会面对什么麻烦。  
> 换做是正常人，绝对不可能对自己的恋人做这样的事情吧。（这篇里设定是二人是恋爱关系）  
> 整个过程他对于他人和穆勒的情事一直都是冷眼旁观的态度，只在格策巴神一起上的时候提醒了一句。（但是在引申结局里穆勒发现了自己背上被巴神咬出来的伤，这就算是戈麦斯失策的地方吧。）  
> 所以这里的麦子是个腹黑又变态的家伙啊（喂）。利用自己对爱人的了解和爱人对自己的信任玩了这么一场疯狂的游戏，也是个追求刺激和挑战的男子了……  
> 引申结局就那样吧我喜欢这样开放式的，会发生什么呢留给大家自己想吧。  
> 反正个人倾向，戈麦斯这个老狐狸一定有办法糊弄过去的（逃跑）
> 
> 也有可能会继续写后续，不过什么时候就不一定了


End file.
